1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods of displaying data and, more specifically, relates to systems and methods for displaying target sample cellular analysis result data and template data in an image.
2. Description of Related Art
In analyzing results of cellular analyzers of a target sample, physicians need to compare the results with those of a template. Conventional cellular analyzers provide for the display of graphic results in one-dimensional, two-dimensional and three-dimensional displays that only show the target sample. Physicians who analyze the cellular analysis results must view the graphic results while comparing the image with a template. These template images may be found in a text book or in a separate image. Alternatively, the physician may have a picture of the template image in his mind. In any case, the physician must take these two separate images and compare the two. This may be difficult because the images may not be on the same scale, in the same form of display, etc. This makes the process of analyzing the target sample data inconvenient, inaccurate, time-consuming, and mind-intensive.
As such, there is a need for systems and methods that provide for displaying target sample cellular analysis result data and template data in an image in a manner that enables a physician or user to accurately and efficiently analyze target sample data to identify abnormalities.